Light sensors are used to detect information regarding a scene, a surrounding, gestures, movements, signals, reflections, and the like. Image sensors typically include arrays of light sensing devices.
Embodiments are described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are not necessarily to scale. For clarity and conciseness, certain features of the embodiment may be exaggerated and shown in schematic form.